


putting the stars back together

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Soonyoung is there, Jihoon thinks he'll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	putting the stars back together

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i really love soonhoon to death

in the darkness of the seventeen dorm at three am, kwon soonyoung is the only one awake. he’s been waiting for jihoon for hours, wondering if he’s still locked in the studio trying to figure out the perfect rhythm with the perfect notes. soonyoung’s getting worried. there’s no way jihoon’s been eating or drinking anything, so he lets his worry get the best of him and wanders out to find the younger.

there’s no light coming from beneath the studio door, and there’s no music flooding out either. soonyoung’s brows furrow as he cautiously puts a hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the heavy wooden door with a heavy creak. the only light in the room is emitting from the computer setup at the desk, and soonyoung whispers out a quiet “jihoon?” into the darkness. his only response is a quiet sniffle from what he assumes to be the corner of the room, the soft sound shattering soonyoung’s heart.

“jihoonie, i’m coming over there,” soonyoung says softly. he can hear jihoon’s hiccuping sobs, and with some difficulty, finds jihoon’s small and shaking form swallowed by one of soonyoung’s own hoodies in the corner of the room. he’s got his head down and tucked into a pillow, trembling from jihoon’s own shaking body. soonyoung sits down right in front of jihoon, allowing the younger to fall forward into his embrace.

“love, what’s wrong?” soonyoung asks into jihoon’s cotton candy pink hair. jihoon wraps his arms around soonyoung, and the latter can feel the tremors from the small body. the smaller boy takes a few shaky breaths before trying his best to reply coherently.

“i-i c-can’t th-think of a-anything to wr-write, and, and, everyone’s g-gonna h-hate me, because i-it’s my fault, and i’m a c-constant reminder of, of my own f-failures, every time i l-look into a mirror, i just see a frightened l-little kid, and i just f-feel heavy, and empty, and i-i don’t k-know if i can do this a-anymore, soonie. i’m scared,” he stutters out, taking breaths in between every few words. he breaks down into uncontrollable sobs again, burying his face into soonyoung’s nightshirt and clutching onto him like he’s the last thing left in jihoon’s world, and he ever let go he’d disappear forever.

“jihoonie, look at me.”

jihoon looks up to see soonyoung looking right back at him with the most loving eyes he’s ever seen in his entire life, and he feels himself falling in love just a little bit more. soonyoung takes small hands in his own and takes a deep breath.

“jihoonie, love, you’re doing fine. you’re getting there. you might struggle, sure, but you’re getting there and that in and of itself is an achievement, and i’m proud of you. i am so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished so far, do you understand? everything that your brain is telling you is wrong. i know you think that you’re worthless and you can’t do it, but i’ve seen you before, and i’ve seen all the possibilities that you hold, jihoonie. you’re made up of so many talents and achievements, and i could not be prouder of you. look at you, you compose music for thirteen dumb boys, you divide up all of our lines, and you’re the one that’s helped us the be the best rookie group this world has ever seen. we owe it all to you, jihoonie. even if you think that’s not enough, and that you’re flawed, i think that your flaws are the most beautiful thing about you. i never want you to change, i want you to just be you. everything that i see about you is beautiful, lee jihoon.”

without giving him a chance to say anything back, soonyoung takes jihoon’s tear-streaked face in his hands and kisses him, softly, gently, like jihoon would break if he touched him any harder. when they break apart, soonyoung whispers “don’t cry, jihoonie, i love you” against his trembling lips.

jihoon can’t say anything back, he’s too overwhelmed by how much pure love soonyoung has for him, no matter what jihoon does or how badly he screws up soonyoung just really, truly loves and cares for him, and jihoon doesn’t know what to do so he just buries his face back into soonyoung’s chest, breaking back into tears as soonyoung kisses the top of his head, rubbing circles into his back, whispering words of adoration into the air around them.

“i-i’m s-sorry soonie, i l-love you,” jihoon whimpers into the cloth of soonyoung’s blue shirt. “i’m sorry.”

“there’s nothing to apologize for, except maybe making me fall in love with you this much,” soonyoung teases lightly.

jihoon looks up at soonyoung and laughs through his tears, gently smacking him on the shoulder as they both devolve into giggles.

“god, i love you so much,” jihoon manages to say without his voice trembling.

“i love you too. are you gonna be okay?”

jihoon nods, smiling softly.

“i’m gonna be okay, as long as you’re here with me.”

soonyoung smiles, feeling his heart swell.

“don’t worry, i’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

so maybe jihoon falls apart sometimes, and crumbles to the ground and he can’t find the will to pick himself up. it doesn’t matter, because soonyoung’s going to be there for him, ready to put him back together with anything and everything he’s got. jihoon knows he will, because soonyoung loves him, and he loves soonyoung too.

it’s going to be okay, as long as soonyoung is there.

**Author's Note:**

> based off emotional shit between me and a friend  
> i love u smol potato


End file.
